


Anthe: Finding Family

by mimabeann



Series: The Lament's Misfits [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Anthe looks for answers regarding his parents and confronts the man that raised him for answers over the holocom. Mireth (Mir) belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Anthe/Cora (mentioned), Quirin/Ari
Series: The Lament's Misfits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362
Kudos: 2





	1. Lost and Found

“Last chance for me to turn around Anthe. We don’t have to do this, we can find out another way.” Ranul’f’s hologram flickered as he spoke over the holocom. _Hopefully the signal holds out_. _At the very least he can handle this if he needs to_. Anthe looked up from his pacing and looked back at the holocom in the center of the room.  
He shook his head. “You know this is the best way to get the information Ranul’f.”  
”I mean, I still think you and Mir are related, you’re both from Ziost too, you know.” The chiss laughed.  
Anthe groaned. “You and Aden have been on about that practically since we met them, can you just drop it already and stay on task?”  
Ranul’f chuckled. “Sure, boss... Here it goes.” Anthe heard him knock and moments later a familiar figure appeared on the holocom beside Ranul’f’s. “Afternoon Drekuun.”  
“Sir.” Anthe scowled. The zabrak on the holocom let out a bitter laugh.  
“Oh, it’s you. Why’d you send a chiss? Too afraid to come an’ speak to your parents yourself?” Drekuun goaded.  
Anthe growled and glared menacingly at the hologram in front of him. “ _Guardian,_ if you can call berating _a child_ every day and guilt tripping them into preforming dangerous tasks that you were too big for _guarding_ someone." Anthe spat.

"Oh, but we did raise you. And cared for you. Spent all we had to take care of you and that kriffing cough of yours."

"You were _never_ my parent. Rubbed my damn face in that every day, you told me I was _trash_. You don’t get to call yourselves my parents." Anthe hissed. "Ranul’f is there so that I don’t kill you. Now, what do you know about my _real_ parents?”  
Drekuun paused before his face twisted into a smirk. “Suppose you might as well know the truth. We found you on our doorstep, _child_. Some lowly slave probably left you. Even they thought you were a miserable sickly waste of space.”  
Anthe clenched his fists as he looked away. “This was a mistake.”  
“Don’t think about coming back here, ever again. All that suffering we went through raising you? Turns out it was all you, you ungrateful piece of shit.” Drekuun’s figure disappeared off the holocom and Anthe heard the door hiss shut. He was shaking.  
“Anthe?” Ranul’f sounded concerned.  
“I’m here.” Anthe’s voice came out choked as he tried to keep himself from lashing out at the nearest object.  
“Don’t listen to that asshole. I’ll be back up there shortly. Just gonna wrap up some business here.” Ranul’f smirked before switching off the holocom.

* * *

Ranul’f made short work of slicing the lock on the door and pulled out the knife on his hip as he stepped through the door, he tossed the knife, and as he caught it in his hand he smirked at the two startled zabraks in front of him. “You didn’t really think he sent me of all people for nothin’, did you? I’m here to make sure you told us everything.” His smirk widened as he locked the door behind him, the two zabraks were practically trembling. “I worked for the Chiss Expansionary and Defense Force, you know. I specialized in interrogation. So, you wanna make this easy or hard?”

* * *

Anthe pinched the bridge of his nose as he flopped onto the sofa.   
“You okay?” Mireth stepped into the room, eyeing Anthe.  
Anthe shrugged. “Nothin’ a bottle of rum won’t fix.”  
“Was that one of the two that raised you on the com?”  
“It was. Went poorly, but we kinda knew it would.” Anthe sighed. “At least I know a tiny bit more. It’d be nice to know something solid though.”  
“I know one thing we could do that would at least get Aden and Ranul’f to shut up.” Quirin said as he came in stirring a cup of caf. “I could run a DNA test between you two.” Anthe sighed in frustration before glancing at Mir.  
“Might as well.” Mir shrugged.  
Anthe nodded. “Alright, fine.”  
Quirin gave them a surprised look before setting down his caf. “Okay, I’ll be right back. Need to grab some cheek swabs.”

* * *

Ranul'f whistled as he walked back into the common room of the ship and dropped onto the couch beside Anthe. "They're done botherin' you. And they told you pretty much everything they knew. Only new thing I got out of 'em was that there was a slave riot the night they found you." Anthe handed him a bottle of rum and shrugged.  
"Thanks for checkin'. What'd you do to 'em?"  
Ranul'f barked out a laugh. "I sliced their door and tossed my knife in the air. Scared 'em shitless, and did the scary spy act. They weren't hiding anything. And they're terrified I'm gonna come back if they bug you again."   
Anthe laughed as they clinked bottles of rum. "You're a good friend Ranul'f, and regardless of whether I find any family out there or not, I've got a pretty damn great family right here."  
"Damn right you do boss."


	2. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mireth, Syl'phie, Cora, Nora, Jen'aden, and Ari'wyatt all belong to Wilvarin!

Quirin stifled a yawn as he paced in front of his monitors. Despite having some time to prepare for either outcome, he found himself a little bit concerned about how Anthe and Mireth would react if it actually turned out that they were, in fact related. “Relax love, it’s going to be fine.” Ari gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him into a hug.  
Quirin chuckled and pressed his forehead to Ari’s. “I know. I just hope we’re not going to have to listen those three if it turns out that they were right.”  
Ari laughed. “I’m with you, no matter what.”  
“And I’m with you.” Quirin chuckled. “Through whatever life throws at us, blaster fire, battle, sickness, or two insufferable chiss and a smug sith.” As they both laughed the monitor began beeping. Ari gave Quirin’s hand a squeeze before letting him go to check the results.  
“You can’t be kriffing serious.” Quirin stared in shock at the test in front of him. He let out a nervous laugh. "Ari, I think I need you to distract our favorite insufferable chiss disasters for a bit… And try to give me a head’s up if Aden is coming this way.”  
Ari’s eyes went wide with surprise and amusement. “Seriously?”  
“Seriously,” Quirin chuckled “we’re never going to hear the end of this.”

Quirin escorted both of the captains into the med bay and hit the lock button on the door behind him. Anthe gave him a confused look. “Keeping us trapped Quirin?”

Quirin raised a brow and chuckled.   
“Uh, no. Making sure that if Ywayne comes down here we at least have a bit of notice before he rips the door open.” Both the zabraks chuckled. And Quirin let out a sigh. “So, that DNA test I ran on the two of you…” Anthe’s attention snapped to him. Mireth continued watching him calmly.   
“What about the DNA test, Quirin?” Anthe asked.  
Quirin shifted in his spot. “So, um… The three disasters were right.”  
“What?”  
“You and Mir are brothers.”

Quirin watched as Mireth’s eyes widened for a brief second before he quickly regained his composure. Mireth shrugged. “Kinda had a feeling.”  
Anthe’s arms were folded across his chest as he leaned back against the counter behind him. His brow was furrowed as he stared past Quirin, deep in thought. His mind was reeling. Quirin shook his head. “You okay, boss?” Mireth watched Anthe out of the corner of his eye. 

Anthe nodded. “Yeah, just… Yeah.” He shook his head. Quirin flashed him a smile before excusing himself, leaving he two zabraks in silence. Mir shifted his weight and moved to follow Quirin out. “Mir, I already saw you as family. But I am glad you’re my brother.” A small smile tugged at Anthe’s lips. He clapped Mir on the shoulder and chuckled. “I think I need a drink before the ‘ _we told you so’s_ ’ start.” 

As they walked out into the common room of The Lament, Anthe did his best to hide the fond smile that threatened to cross his face. Members from both of their crews were spread out across the room, relaxing and drinking. He cast a warning glare over at Ywayne and Ranul’f, who were sitting at their card table. “We didn’t even say it!” Ranul’f objected.

“Not yet at least!” Ywayne added.

Anthe the shook his head. “No, but you were thinkin’ about it. Let me get a drink first.” Both chiss grinned at him and Anthe chuckled.

“Hurry up, boss. I can’t hold it in forever.” Ranul’f laughed as Anthe took his time walking over to the bar to pour himself a glass of rum. Anthe raised his glass to the chiss and heard a few giggles from Sylph, Cora, and Nora in anticipation. Er’yne shook her head and smiled as she watched the two chiss men at the table in amusement. Ranul’f paused for a second before flashing Anthe a grin and yelling “Anthe up!” Laughter erupted around the room. Ranul’f laughed at the look of resignation on Anthe’s face as the zabrak shook his head. 

Anthe leaned back against the bar top and glanced around the room at all of people in the room. A smile crossed his face as he took another sip of his drink. He knew he’d gladly lay down his life for anyone in the room with him. His family had already found him. And he was finally home.


End file.
